


Relena Peacecraft of Earth

by Flikky



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flikky/pseuds/Flikky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Prompt: Green Lantern: TAS and Gundam Wing, people who hate each other.  When Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner finally gave their lives to the Corps, the power ring for Sector 2814 moved off of Earth and the Green Lantern Corps went back to ignoring the planet.  Humanity forgot about their once-protectors and moved off-planet into Space Colonies that sparked the longest-running war in the planet's history.  Now, in the midst of the Gundam rebellion, the power ring has returned to Earth, and its chosen wielder has some things to say to the Guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relena Peacecraft of Earth

Centuries had passed since Sector 2814 had had a Green Lantern from Earth. And even though the last two known Earthling Lanterns had gone down in Corps legend as two of the greatest Lanterns who'd ever lived, not having a Green Lantern from Earth meant that the Green Lantern Corps didn't much bother itself in the affairs of the Earthlings. Just as it had been in the days before anyone outside of Coast City, California had ever heard the name Hal Jordan or Guy Gardner.

These days, though, not only are those names mostly lost to history, so is the state of California, and the country it once belonged to.

The Earth Sphere Alliance is now the all-encompassing government of the planet Earth. But those people who live apart from them in the orbiting space colonies have been at war with the ESA, claiming their independence from it -- they're not part of the planet, after all.

The two sides have been warring almost since the space colonies were launched, which was so long ago there's no one still alive who even remembers it. For almost two hundred years the ESA and the space colonies have been fighting their own interstellar war, and for almost two hundred years the Green Lanterns of Sector 2814 have been ignoring it.

Why should they bother themselves with the personal politics of a backwater planet like Earth, after all? Just because they had two citizens worthy of being members of the Corps didn't mean the entire race was worth the trouble.

At first, those Earthlings who were sick of all of the fighting tried to find a way to reach out to the Corps, to find out who their new Green Lantern was and how to get into contact with them. But when they never received an answer, they turned their search for help inward.

Five descendants of those people who'd originally reached out created five unique mobile suits. Mobile suits being the modern weapon of choice by the warring militaries, these suits -- these Gundams -- were designed to be stronger, faster, and better armed than those being used by the ESA. They chose five young men -- boys, really -- to pilot them; boys who had no fear. They created their own Corps to fight for them and to finally bring this war to an end.

The problem, of course, was that they'd never actually told the boys that they were part of a team, which would become their seeming downfall all too soon.

The saving grace, however, came when young Relena Peacecraft, caught in the midst of the war just by virtue of who her birth and adoptive parents were, was chosen as the new Green Lantern for Sector 2814. The ring came to her just before she pulled a gun on the woman responsible for her adoptive parents' deaths and she was whisked away to the planet Oa to learn of her new duties as Green Lantern.

"Relena Peacecraft of Earth," a small blue man addressed her from a group of identical beings, looking down on her from stories above her head, "you have been chosen as the Green Lantern of Sector 2814."

"I don't understand," she told them. "Who are you, and what are you talking about?"

"We are the Guardians," another one told her. "We created the Green Lantern Corps to bring peace and justice to the universe. That ring you bear has chosen you as a person with the courage and strength of will to wield its power."

"You are the first Earthling to be deemed worthy of the ring in nearly three centuries by your planet's reckoning."

"You must use the ring's power wisely to bring peace to your Sector."

Relena was quiet for a long time, listening to the Guardians explaining her duties, examining the ring on her hand. But she finally shook her head and repeated, "I don't understand ... "

One of the Guardians sighed and, speaking to one of their companions complained, "You see? I told you this was a bad idea. Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner were flukes."

"Just give her a chance," one of the others said. "It's a lot to take in, explain it to her again, give her some more time to-"

"That's not what I don't understand," Relena snapped, cutting them off. "I understand what is going on here."

"Then," one of them asked gently, "what is it you don't understand?"

"I've heard the names Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner before," she told them. "They're known as great legendary heroes on my planet. You tell me that that is because they wore rings like this one. That they were members of this Green Lantern Corps."

"That's right."

"And you say that you created the Green Lantern Corps in order to bring peace and justice to the universe," she said.

"Exactly."

They seemed so smug about this, which just made her angrier, "Then tell me why my planet is riddled with war!"

None of the Guardians seemed to have an answer to this, so Relena continued, "My home planet has been fighting with its own space colonies for hundreds of years. Millions of people have died, most of them innocents. Orphanages across the Earth Sphere and Space Colonies are full to bursting with children who'll never know their parents. Every day the number of number of volunteers signing up to fight drops further below the number of soldiers being killed.

"If you've truly dedicated yourselves to bringing peace to the universe, why have none of you helped us! Where were the Green Lanterns before when we needed you?!"

"It is up to each Green Lantern to decide how best to help the planets in their Sectors," one of them told her stiffly, looking down their nose at her in a way Relena'd only experienced from the other end. "If the previous Lantern of Sector 2814 decided that it would be best for your planet to work out their political strife on their own, then that is the decision we stand by. You have to understand that the needs of the Sector outweigh the needs of a single tiny planet."

"That planet is my home!" Relena shouted. "How can you claim to want to protect the universe if you can so easily disregard any planet with life on it! I should take this ring and throw it right back in your faces rather than agreeing to be a member of a group that would bring 'peace' to the universe by letting an entire race of people be wiped out."

"Well no one is forcing you to stay-"

"But," Relena cut them off again. "I will keep the ring. And I'll use it to finally bring peace to my people. Then, and only then, will I decide if I can stand to ally myself with the likes of you."

With that, Relena set off back to Earth, intending to end the war still raging on.

The Guardians settled back down, processing what had just happened.

"She reminds me of Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner," one of them pointed out eventually.

The one who had spoken first grunted, "That's just what we need."


End file.
